Doublage
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Une nuit, France reçoit un appel téléphonique de la part de Québec, ce qui l'étonne. Mais comme souvent avec son ancienne colonie, celle-ci est en pétard contre lui. Pourquoi?


**Titre :** Doublage.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Mention de CanBec.  
 **Warning :** Langage vulgaire (de la part de Québec, bien sûr).  
 **Summary :** Une nuit, France reçoit un appel téléphonique de la part de Québec, ce qui l'étonne. Mais comme souvent avec son ancienne colonie, celle-ci est en pétard contre lui. Pourquoi?  
 **Disclaimer :** Tout, sauf Samuel, est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Les séries mentionnées sont, bien sûr, à leurs propriétaires.  
 **Personnage/s :** Samuel/Québec || Francis/France. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre || Matthew/Canada || Bella/Belgique || Alfred/États-unisé  
 **M/A :** Bonjouuuuuuuuur! Ça fait longtemps, dites-moi! Désolé d'avoir été si absente ici, j'étais concentrée sur ma saga _Cerridwen Snape_ , dont le deuxième tome devrait - en théorie - surtout d'ici la fin de juillet. J'ai bien des fics à continuer, je sais. Mais je dois aussi me concentrer sur mes études et ma carrière de romancière! Bon, celle-ci n'est pas encore commencée, mais j'ai plein d'idées et des romans en écriture. Comme vous le voyez, je ne chômes pas!  
Aussi, pour bien commencer les vacances - qui ont commencées depuis deux semaines, pour moi -, voici un petit texte, placé comme toujours sous la corde de la francophonie. Ici, je parles d'un truc qui m'enrage, venant de vous, les Français. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Vous allez sous peu le découvrir...  
Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Doublage**

C'est son portable qui réveille France.

Celui-ci, confortablement étendu sous ses couvertures, met plusieurs secondes à sortir des doux bras de Morphée. La personne l'appellant à cette heure est vraiment déterminée. Quand il finit par avoir assez de force pour faire quelques mouvements, la nation européenne tends un bras lourd vers sa table de chevet, saisit avec paresse le téléphone cellulaire toujours sonnant, et l'ouvre. Au passage, il découvre l'heure - trois heures du matin.

Okaaaay... Soit cette personne est déterminée et dans un autre fuseau horaire, soit c'est une urgence nationale.

Il finit par décrocher, car la vibrante sonnerie de son portable commence à lui filer un mal de tête.

« Allo? , baille-t-il, la voix encore empâtée par le sommeil.

- _FRANCIS BONNEFOY, OSTIE DE GROS TABARNAK, C'EST QUOI ÇA, CRISS?! »_

 _Merde. Samuel._

En reconnaissant la voix de son ancienne colonie - et son épouvantable accent -, le pays sursaute violemment, se redressant sur ses mains et éloignant le petit appareil technologique loin de son oreille, qui commence déjà à souffrir le martyr. Une fois sûr que les insultes cessent, France reporte son portable à son oreille, parfaitement réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? , soupire-t-il. Aux yeux de la grande province, il a toujours quelque chose à se reprocher. Poutant, il ne lui a jamais rien de mal! Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si Québec était un horrible gamin que même lui n'a pas sû élever, et qu'il a dû le confier à Angleterre!

- _Quessé qu't'a fait?_ , répète la nation au fleur-de-lisé, à l'autre bout du fil. _T'A FAIT DOUBLÉ « FORTIER», CRISS DE MANGEUR DE GRENOUILLE À MARDE!_

\- « Fortier »? Connais pas.

\- _C't'une fille qui travaille din 'police d'la ville de Montréal, sauf qu'elle a jamais fait Nicolet_ [1], résume, d'un ton agacé, la Belle Province.

-Nicolet?

- _L'école de police. Ça t'dit-tu d'quoi, là?_

-Non, rien. En même temps, si ça vient de chez nous, ce n'est pas étonnant...

- _T'es-tu en train de dire que mes séries pis mes films sont poches?!_

-Exactement.

- _Pis « Mommy », hein? Pis « Starbuck »? C'est-tu poche, ça?_ , lui hurle presque le brun. Pendant une seconde, Francis songe à lui répliquer que ces films sont français, avant de se rappeller qu'en effet, ils viennent du Québec.

-D'accord, il t'arrive d'avoir de bons films, avoue à contre-coeur la patrie des frères Lumières. En tout cas, ta Fournier, je ne la connais pas. Pourquoi tu m'en parles à trois heures du matin?

- _C'est « Fortier », criss de cave_ , rectifie agressivement Samuel, sans relever l'heure mentionnée. _Pis si j'te parle de ça, c'parce que Mattie et moi, on voulait l'écouter, mais comme ça joue pas à Prise 2, on a décidé d'aller checker sur Internet, pis on tombe sur ta TABARNAK DE VERSION TRADUITE!_

-Où est le problème? , s'étonne donc France, qui ne voit vraiment pas ce qui cloche.

- _ON PARLE EN FRANÇAIS LÀ-D'DANS, MAUDIT CAVE! COMME PARTOUT AILLEURS AU QUÉBEC! FACQUE POURQUOI T'A FAIT TRADUIRE DU FRANÇAIS EN FRANÇAIS?!_

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre accent est incompréhensible! , réplique le représentant de l'Hexagone. Quand vous parlez, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Bella!

- _C'est quoi l'rapport avec Bella?_ , relève Québec.

-Elle parle mal le français. Comme toi.

- _JE PARLES TRÈS BIEN LE FRANÇAIS! PIS J'TE RAPPELLE, MAUDIT SANS-COEUR, QUE TU M'A ABANDONNÉ AU DIX-SEPTIÈME SIÈCLE! FACQUE TON FRANÇAIS DE SALON, JE L'AI JAMAIS APPRIS, PIS J'AI CRISSEMENT PAS L'GOÛT D'L'APPRENDRE, C'TU-CLAIR?!_

 _-_ Cesse de jurer, on dirait un charretier, grommelle l'ancien Empire, en éloignant de nouveau son portable de son oreille endolorie par les hurlements de Québec.

- _M'EN SACRES-TU, D'TES DEMANDES! J'VA PARLER MAL SI ÇA M'TENTES, COMPRIS?_

 _-_ Tu le fais en permanence. Bon, revenons à nos moutons, déclare Francis, en s'allongeant plus confortablement sur son lit. Tu me réveilles à trois heures du matin pour m'injurier car j'ai fait doublé une de tes séries. Où est le problème? Au moins, maintenant, on comprends mieux ce qu'ils disent!

- _J'ai jamais rien compris à c'que tu dis, pis j'ai jamais fait traduire un de tes films ou une de tes séries! Criss, si je faisais ça, ça serait comme si la tête carrée faisait traduire les films d'Alfred juste parce qu'y parle pas le même anglais! Ça serait con!_

-C'est normal, je parles le bon français, _**moi**_.

- _Ah non, tu va pas r'venir sur c'tte histoire-là!_ [2], intervient la vieille province. _On s'tait entendus pour p'us en r'parler!_

-Tu t'es moqué de moi devant tout le monde!

- _Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être un jour l'dindon d'la farce. Pis t'es pas mort, à c'que j'saches._

-J'étais mort de honte!

- _Tant pis, tu l'a cherché!_ »

Sachant que cette conversation ne déboucherait maintenant plus à rien - mais surtout car des appels longue distance, ça coûte cher -, Francis décide de raccrocher. Ce qu'il fait sans la moindre honte. Il repose son portable sur sa table de chevet, puis se recouche, retombant rapidement dans le sommeil.

Sans se douter que de l'autre côté de l'océan, une de ses anciennes colonies jure sa mort et lui souhaite milles et une tortures pour lui avoir raccrocher au nez.

* * *

[1] La ville de Nicolet, dans le Centre-du-Québec, accueille l'École nationale de police du Québec. Du coup, on désigne souvent cette institution par le nom de la ville.  
[2] Voir _Franglais_ , une autre de mes fictions.

* * *

 **M/A :** Vraiment, je ne comprends pas c'est quoi votre manie, les Français, de faire traduire du français en français. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un film français traduit en québécois. Et j'en ai vu, des films français! Mon plus jeune frère les adore, et c'est fréquent chez nous d'être obligé d'en écouter un en attendant qu'il s'en ailles pour changer le poste de la télévision.  
Bon, je sais qu'on a notre propre doublage (je penses notamment à la VQ de HP et à la sublime voix de Daniel Picard, pour le rôle de Rogue), mais ça me paraît un peu normal, vu que ce sont des films ANGLOPHONES.  
J'ai, il y a quelque temps, écouté un petit documentaire sur le doublage québécois. Comme on n'a pas appris le français de la même façon qu'un Français (ce qui est logique), on ne choisis pas les mêmes mots, notre façon de respirer (croyez-moi, ça compte) est différente... Bref, vous voyez, c'est logique qu'on fasse traduire certains films -je sais qu'en plus de nombreux films américains, on fait traduire un bon nombre de films Disney/Pixar/d'animation. Le meilleur exemple, c'est _La Reine des Neiges_. J'ai même un meilleur exemple : _Les Simpson_.  
Et encore, j'ai appris que le doublage québécois est reconnu, car il utilise le français international. On est trop hot!  
Bref, je m'égares. J'espères que vous avez aimé même si je trouves ça plutôt moyen, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter (et à regarder du doublage québécois), et à la prochaine!


End file.
